This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting waste such as dust, shell fragments, short fibers and the like in a card such a carding machine or a roller card unit.
In known cards, the waste is separated in a downward direction by means of mote knives, screens or the like and is drawn away by vacuum from the space underneath the licker-in. It is a disadvantage of known waste collecting arrangements that the separated waste underneath the feeding table may be partially drawn-in in the direction of rotation of the licker-in and thus, such waste re-enters into the gap defined between the licker-in clothing and the lower cover plate. As an undesired result, waste particles are reintroduced in the fiber material to be processed by the card.